


Tan suave y tan trágico

by LynValo



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Hurt Bucky Barnes, Light Angst, M/M, Stony ¿implícito?
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-07-10 11:32:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6983182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LynValo/pseuds/LynValo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky sabía que no podía escapar del peso de la culpa y la responsabilidad de todo lo que provocó bajo el control de Hydra por décadas, así como los últimos sucesos con Los Vengadores.</p><p>Su exilio en Wakanda pintaba para ser como lo que había sido la mayor parte de su vida; fría y sin esperanza, a pesar de tener a Steve de su lado. Pero Sam llegó un día a compartir un momento con él, hasta que los momentos juntos se volvieron recurrentes.</p><p>Falcon despertó en él emociones que creyó habían sido eliminadas de sí, pero aun así no pudo eliminar todo lo que atormentaba, llevándolo a tomar lo único que se le mostraba como solución para dejar de causar daño.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tan suave y tan trágico

**Author's Note:**

> Es mi primer WinterFalcon a pesar de que Amo esta pareja.   
> Sus críticas siempre me sirven muchísimo, y más si es de una pareja de la que no suelo escribir, así que sería genial si alguien me dejase su crítica. Sé que un futuro quizá pueda aprender a manejar mejor estos personajes :)
> 
> Espero les guste.
> 
> Mi página de Facebook: https://www.facebook.com/LynValoSTONY/

Había olvidado momentos y rostros que podrían haber definido un poco de humanidad en él. No…, no los había olvidado, alguien ajeno a él los había suprimido. Le habían convertido en una monstruosa máquina de muerte, siendo manejado a completa conveniencia de unos desconocidos. Y lo peor; los recuerdos de su vida habían sido reemplazados por la muerte que él provocó. Ni siquiera había podido recordar quién era, pero recodaba todo lo que hizo como el soldado del invierno, el modo en que asesinó y los rostros de quién lo sufrió.

El hecho de recordarlo lo hacía sentir completamente culpable y responsable. Pudo ser manipulado como un macabro e inhumano experimento de laboratorio, pero al final él lo hizo con sus propias manos.

Ni cuando Hydra cayó se sintió libre, sin embargo, trató de _vivir_ sin lastimar a nadie más. Y aunque logró recordar de nuevo un poco de cuando sólo era James Buchanan Barnes, sabía que todo lo que alguna vez fue su vida ya estaba muerto, sólo quedaba Steve, pero sería completamente injusto estar siquiera cerca de él. Así que volvió a quedar solo, alejado lo mayormente posible de las personas para no poder herirlas.

Tuvo un pequeñísimo departamento con las cosas indispensables para vivir, conseguía un poco de dinero de forma honesta y así llevar su día a día, y cuando tenía que comprar algún alimento u otra cosa que involucrase su trato directo con las personas, lo hacía de la forma más amable que pudiese. Quería al menos conseguir un poco de tranquilidad.

Pero todo se vino de nuevo abajo tan abruptamente. Se le acusaba de una nueva atrocidad, Steve apareció, muchas personas más dispuestas a capturarle, el temor en los ojos de los demás. Fue un gran golpe de nuevo, demasiada confusión y su instinto actuó a la defensiva.

Corrió, golpeó, sólo quería huir de nuevo porque no podía tener las cosas claras. Fue todo tan duro de nuevo, pero ahora Steve estaba de vuelta con él. Y como lo predijo; aquello no iba a ser justo para su amigo.

Rogers arriesgó demasiado por él. Se enfrentó a sus amigos y desobedeció al gobierno. Luego todos lo que estuvieron con él fueron encarcelados como si fuesen lo peor para el mundo, por largo tiempo, hasta que Steve de nuevo se arriesgó por todos al ayudarles a escapar.

Hubiese estado de acuerdo si Steve se iba con el resto de sus amigos y lo dejaban a él solo, pues era el único peligroso en verdad, pero no le dejaron. Volvía a sentir aquella mezcla de agradecimiento y horror. Él no valía la pena, lo sabía, no lo haría jamás al descubrir que quizá nunca podría estar tranquilo si todo lo malo seguía dentro de él. Era peligroso, tal como un arma en manos equivocadas.

Las semanas en Wakanda fueron extrañas al principio para todos hasta que se fueron adaptando, y él continuaba igual. Traban de ayudarle a eliminar lo que quedase del control de Hydra cada día. Era cansando y cada vez más sin esperanzas, pero nadie parecía desistir. Le hacía sentir pésimo, ¿de verdad merecía tanta clemencia?

 

—Buck… — el susurró de Steve le hizo alejarse de sus pensamientos. Elevó el rostro hacia la puerta de su habitación designada para mirar al rubio ahí, mirándole preocupado como todo ese tiempo. James no se movió de su sitió, sentado a la orilla de la cama con su codo recargado en la rodilla derecha — ¿Estás bien?

—… Sí. Sólo… sólo estoy cansado — volvió su mirada al piso.

—Podrán ayudarte, tienes que confiar — percibió que se adentró un poco a la habitación, pero ni así volvió a mirarle — Pero se llevará un poco más de tiempo, ¿está bien?

—Lo sé — realmente no estaba seguro de ello.

—T’Challa nos mostrará un poco más de los alrededores, para estar siempre alertas, ya sabes. ¿Vienes?

—Realmente estoy cansado.

—Entiendo — se escuchó un leve suspiro — Entonces nos veremos más tarde.

 

Llevó su única mano a peinarse el cabello hacia atrás con inquietud una vez que Steve estuvo fuera. Apenas pasados unos segundos escuchó el ruido de varias voces y pasos, anunciando que ya se iban y le dejarían solo. Pero estar solo también le asustaba. Maldita sea, era frustrante no poder confiar en sí mismo.

La ansiedad comenzó a manifestarse a pocos minutos de ya no escuchar nada, saberse solo. Confiaban en él, pero estaba casi seguro de que él mismo no era confiable. Sólo tenía que mantener la calma, no pasaría nada. Nadie los encontraría, ¿cierto?

Ni siquiera fue consiente de cuando se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar en círculos nervioso por la habitación, sólo lo notó cuando paró su andar al escuchar algunos pasos cerca.

Se puso rígido, sus ojos se clavaron en la puerta que seguía entreabierta, recordó que ya no tenía el brazo de metal y se sintió indefenso. No le quedó más que esperar.

Lo que miró fue pasar a Sam tan sereno como casi siempre. Dio un respiro de alivio y volvió a dirigirse a la cama a sentarse como antes. Con ello atrajo la atención de Sam por el movimiento. Sus miradas chocaron y estuvieron así por varios segundos. Bucky sólo desvió aquella mirada cuando los ojos de Falcon se dirigieron a otro punto pero quedó parado en el pasillo todavía frente a su puerta.

No lo reconocería en voz alta nunca, pero ahora mismo saber que Sam estaba ahí le hacía sentir tranquilo por el momento. Nada tenía que ver que cada que estaban cerca buscaban la forma de fastidiarse (a veces hasta discretamente), no significaba que no le soportara o que no le agradaba. Todo lo contrario. Esas tontas interacciones con Sam era lo que por momentos a Bucky le hacía olvidar que su vida era un desastre lleno de sangre, porque con algo tan simple e ingenuo como chistes malos se sentía como cualquier otra persona sin preocupaciones, con amigos y cosas por las que reír.

Era cierto que todos los demás, y por supuesto que Steve, le ayudaban a sentirse integrado, en compañía e intentaban aliviar su culpa, pero sólo Sam le trataba como si todas esas cosas horribles jamás hubieran pasado. Sin temor, íntimo. Y Bucky fue quién comenzó aquello, ya que Falcon no fue el primero en lazar un comentario inmaduro o una mirada retadoramente graciosa, él simplemente aceptó el jueguito de Bucky.

James ni siquiera sabía cómo nació aquello, no había forma de explicarlo. Simplemente Sam le inspiró esa confianza. Como cuando una persona que recién conocen te da mala espina, también hay quien te hace sentir una especie de calma. Sam era de las segundas para Bucky. Pero ahora mismo no tenía la motivación de molestar a Wilson, tenía muchas cosas en la cabeza como para siquiera ser momentáneamente feliz.

 

—Así que… no fuiste con todos ellos — por fin alguien dijo algo, y fue Sam. Se cruzó de brazos y se recargó en el marco de la puerta.

—Creí que te encontrarías con ellos.

—Yo solo fui a explorar un poco ayer — comentó un poco orgulloso — Y hoy… me lastimé el tobillo al estar entrenando, por eso… — pero lo último lo dijo con algo más de vergüenza.

—¿Estás bien? — Bucky se sorprendió un poco al soltar su cuestionamiento en lugar de aprovechar aquello para decir algo burlesco. Incluso Sam por un segundo le miró sorprendido.

—Sí. Fue una torcedura. Nada… realmente — James sólo le asintió, y aunque no fuese el más extrovertido, Sam distinguía que volvía a recaer en su propio tormento —. ¿Y tú estás bien?

—Sí.

 

Por otros segundos más nuevamente se miraron sin decir nada, después Bucky se acostó en la cama y Sam se marchó por el pasillo.

Cerró los párpados, sabía que no dormiría porque realmente no tenía sueño, además apenas pasaba de medio día, sólo quería conseguir paz. Ojalá pudiese alejar los recuerdos y pensamientos que estuvo teniendo apenas hace unos instantes.

Su respiración era acompasada y calmada, estaba sintiendo su cuerpo relajarse, se estaba sintiendo tranquilo… Pero todo se fue el diablo cuando sorpresivamente volvió a escuchar de golpe la voz de Sam.

 

—¡Hey! Tengo una idea — su voz ahora sonaba entusiasta y Bucky aún no se molestaba en incorporarse para mirarle y comprobar si es que hasta traía una sonrisa. Sólo le maldijo en silencio por interrumpirle cuando ya se estaba relajando.

—¿Para qué?

—Para que te distraigas.

—No quiero nada, Wilson.

—Vamos, Barnes — y ahora el nombrado daba un ligero saltito porque no sintió cuando Sam se acercó tanto hasta sentarse en su cama. ¿Dónde estaban sus increíbles reflejos? ¿O es porque ahora no había peligro? — Sé lo que te pasa y necesitas despejar tu mente.

—¿Qué quieres? — le miró todavía sin levantarse, lanzándole ya esa mirada fastidiada.

—Aprovechemos que los demás no están y escuchemos un poco de música — le sonrió.

—Música. ¿Ese es tu plan?

—Llevo meses sin escuchar música, Barnes — le recordó, pues desde que fueron encarcelados y lo que iba de su estancia en Wakanda no había la opción de momentos de relajación normales —. Y ciertamente no conozco a alguien que le desagrade la música, incluso a alguien tan amargado como tú.

—Eres un imbécil — se guardó la leve sonrisa que quería salir al sentir de nuevo aquello tan _normal_ , como si no fuera un prófugo peligroso.

—Así que, ¿por qué no compartimos nuestros gustos musicales? —Bucky estaba por responderle cuando vio como la sonrisa de Sam se fue borrando nerviosamente — Tú… ¿tú sí recuerdas eso…?

—Sí… un poco — intentó sumergirse en los recuerdos. Cuando todo iba bien, antes de la guerra, incluso cuando se enlistó en el ejército, pero algunos detalles seguían borrosos.

 

Se levantó de la cama para hacerle saber a Sam que estaba aceptando su idea. Ambos caminaron hasta lo que habían adaptado como un living. Ahí, se sentaron en el mismo sofá y Sam colocó una laptop sobre la mesa de centro, la encendió y luego abrió el buscador en internet, ante la mirada curiosa de Bucky. Ahora que lo pensaba jamás había visto una computadora frente a Barnes.

 

—¿Y bien?

—Yo no…, no recuerdo bien, sabes. No puedo recordar con claridad cómo sonaban las canciones, o como se llamaban. Pero escuchaba a Glenn Miller…

—¡Por supuesto! — se entusiasmó Sam e inmediatamente escribió algo en el teclado — Gran músico de los 40’s.

 

Sam dejó reproducir unas canciones de Miller y Bucky de inmediato sintió algún cosquilleó en el pecho al escuchar la música que podía hacerle más nítidos unos cuantos recuerdos. Memorias felices de cuando podía salir con chicas lindas y bailaba tanto como le gustaba. Oh, hasta recordaba algunas cosas de las que le decía a sus citas, una que otra mentirilla, algunos besos…

 

—Oh, el soldado del invierno tiene dientes — con ese comentario de un entretenido Sam fue que se dio cuenta de que estaba sonriendo.

 

Cuando se topó con los ojos oscuros de Falcon en vez de desvanecer apenado su sonrisa se permitió sonreír más. Se sentía bien, extraño… pero bien. Era un poco bobo si lo pensaba, así que mejor no se detenía a analizar eso y se concentraba en las sensaciones.

Después de unas cuatro canciones ahora le siguió Benny Goodman, y por supuesto que se escuchó _Sing, sing, sing_ , donde Sam no podía resistirse aunque sea a mover un poco los pies y discretamente los hombros. Bucky le miró divertido por un momento, apostaba que en su vida Wilson haya bailado aquello. ¿Y él lo recordaría? Le daba miedo intentarlo, o quizás esta vez sí era vergüenza.

 

—¿Qué hay de lo que tú escuchas? — cuando pasaron otro par de canciones fue que Bucky le preguntó.

—Después te haré una lista igual que a Steve. O si quieres nos reuniremos igual para escucharlo. Ahora está bien así, parece que te cayó bien escuchar esto.

—Me trajo más recuerdos.

—Apuesto a que algunas citas — adivinó.

—Sí.

—Pues si te trae buenos recuerdos que esto continúe.

 

Escucharon infinidad de canciones, los dos tumbados en el sofá. Por breves momentos Bucky hablaba para decir algo que le hacía recordar cierta canción, así aquella memoria no tuviese mucha relevancia. Sam le escuchó todo el tiempo, incluso con interés, era por ello que James se animó a hablar.

Dos horas después fue que los chicos regresaron y ellos quitaron la música para hacer que nada de aquello había sucedido. Scott acaparó a Sam y ambos se alejaron para hablar de algo estúpido seguramente, pues Lang reía al hablar, así que Bucky ya no pudo darle las gracias por la música.

 

—————————————

 

Al día siguiente Bucky había despertado con algo más de serenidad. Estuvo con todos en el desayuno aunque no sostuvo su misma charla y después tuvo que ir como siempre al laboratorio a que le hicieran diversas pruebas, últimamente siempre las mismas y con los mismos resultados.

Steve siempre le acompañaba, aunque tuviese que quedarse a cierta distancia, pero estaba ahí con él. Esta vez, después de varios minutos, también había llegado Sam, todavía cojeando un poco por su tobillo lastimado. Rayos, había visto al hombre en batalla haciendo cosas arriesgadas y saliendo ileso, y ahora en una simple rutina de entrenamiento se había lastimado. Tenía que recordar molestarle con ello.

Cuando su estancia en el laboratorio casi terminaba y los expertos, justo con Steve y Sam miraban las pantallas, miró que la preocupación en el rostro de Rogers seguía siendo la misma. Lo sabía, no había buenas noticias aún. Sam dio un par de palmaditas en el hombro de Steve como apoyo.

 

—Iré un momento afuera, ¿vienen? — les dijo Steve cuando los tres salieron del laboratorio.

—Si escalo en estas condiciones me lastimaré en serio, así que paso, amigo — negó Sam.

—Y yo no tengo un brazo.

—Pero puedo ayudarles.

—¿Llevarás a Bucky en la espalda? Aunque apuesto que podrías, a pesar de que seguro pesa una tonelada. Hombre, son dos súper soldados, no hay problema para ustedes.

—Buena idea. Steve me llevará en su espalda y yo te llevaré a ti; la princesa indefensa con el tobillo lastimado. Un clásico — Bucky le sonrió ladinamente y Steve sonrió más abiertamente al ver el buen ánimo de su amigo.

—Como dije: yo pasó — ahora espetó menos burlón.

—Está bien, Sam.

—Yo también me quedo, Steve.

—Muy bien chicos — el rubio se alejó de ellos a paso lento.

—Pudo llevarte en la espalda, en serio — siguió Sam cuando Steve despareció de su vista.

—Necesita un tiempo a solas — murmuró Bucky — y él lo sabe.

—Eso es cierto.

 

Los dos se dirigieron a sus respectivas habitaciones. Cuando pasaron vieron al resto de sus compañeros en el living y entonces fue ahí que Sam se desvió y quedó con ellos. A pesar de que con una señal invitó a Bucky a acercarse, éste continuó hasta su habitación.

Pasados unos minutos fue que hubo unos toquecitos a su puerta. Creyó que tal vez Steve se había regresado en seguida, arrepintiéndose de todo lo que podía pasar en su mente al estar solo, así que sólo pidió que pasara quien llamara. Sam se asomó.

 

—¿Qué tal una película? — fue lo que le dijo. Bucky se confundió un poco, creyó que había quedado claro que no se le antojaba crear un ambiente tenso estando entre los demás chicos en el living.

—Yo no… es que… — quedó en silencio cuando vio la laptop del día anterior entre las manos de Sam. Oh, era eso…

—¿Recuerdas alguna?

—No, pero puedes buscar cualquiera, ¿no?

—Así es — entró a la habitación y volvió a cerrar la puerta como había estado antes.

 

Sam jaló una pequeña mesa que estaba ahí para dejarla cerca de la cama donde se sentaron. Buscó algunas opciones de películas viejas que bien pudo haber visto Bucky. Eligió una al azar y la reprodujo. _The Philadelphia Story._

James parecía concentrando al principio, como queriendo recordar si llegó a verla o no. No lo supo, pero igual no le estaba desagradando verla. Era una romántica, con humor, pero romántica y aun así no era incómodo verla con Sam a su lado.

No iban ni a media película cuando sin saber bien cómo sucedió, ambos ya estaban casi acostados en la cama, con sus espaldas recargadas en el cabecero, uno al lado del otro y la laptop sobre una base que hicieron de almohadas.

Sólo veían la película, no la habían interrumpido con comentarios, sólo cuando cambiaron de posiciones. Bucky no había escuchado la música de la época en la que ahora se encontraba o las anteriores, ni menos había visto las películas de ahora. Pero no había llamado su atención mucho en el tiempo que estuvo “libre”, estando siempre a la defensiva. No podía estar seguro, pero se imagina que las películas que llegó a ver Sam no se parecían a ésta. Le estaba dando curiosidad saber qué escuchaba y veía Wilson, pero quizá luego, ahora estaban en lo suyo y no parecía aburrirle al otro.

Pero en una de las escenas románticas, Bucky notó una extraña mueca en Sam. Quizá por toda la verborrea que soltaban los protagonistas, sobre todo la cursilería del hombre y el beso robado tan esperado por la mujer.

 

—¿Tú eras así? ¿Todos eran así? — Por fin interrumpió Sam, señalando extrañado la pantalla.

—¿A qué te refieres? ¿A ser un caballero, ser educado y romántico? — elevó sus cejas.

—No me parece que _Tracy_ sea en verdad un fuego intenso, ni mucho menos un sueño hecho realidad — se justificó con algunas líneas de la película —. Quiero saber si decían todas esas cosas por decirlas, ya sabes, aunque la chica no fuese realmente encantadora o bonita.

—En algunas citas la chica no resultaba ser como esperaba, pero aun así yo me encargaba de mantener el ambiente. Manteniendo el encanto, tenía que ser educado pese a todo. Y no me molestaba hacerlo, realmente. Simplemente ya no había segunda cita y ya. Pero sí, elogiaba mucho.

—¿Por igual? Ya lo tenías como ensayado, ¿cierto?

—La mayoría de las veces sí — confesó con descaro. Sam sonrió — Pero en algunas fue sincero. ¿Y ahora ya no hay nada de eso?

—Todos son distintos — se encogió de hombros sin estar seguro de cómo explicarle a Bucky aquello.

 

Continuaron mirando la película que iba poco más de la mitad. En algún punto Bucky se movió para acomodarse mejor y giró a mirar a Sam. El tipo se había quedado dormido en esa incómoda posición. Así que James consideró tres opciones: a) dejarle dormir, b) despertarlo abruptamente para asustarle, c) aprovechar y hacerle una broma pesada. Curiosamente se fue por la opción _a._

Tomó una de las almohadas que servían de base para la laptop y se la quería entregar a Sam, pero no encontraba forma de hacerlo sin despertarlo.

 

—Hey Sam… — le dio un leve empujón en el hombro — Ten una almohada.

 

Más dormido que despierto fue que Sam tomó la almohada y se dejó caer hasta quedar acostado en la cama. Bucky le miró por unos segundos para saber que estaba todo en orden y volvió su atención a la película.

Más escenas románticas aparecieron, con diálogos quizás exagerados. Entonces Bucky pensó que si en lugar de ser Sam quien se hubo dormido en su cama mientras miraban una película, hubiese sido una chica, seguramente haría lo de cubrirla con una manta y probablemente hacer aquel aparato a un lado y acostarse bien a su lado mirándole, preparando la cursilería que le diría al despertar.

Sonrió ante sus pensamientos. Ya le dio una almohada al maldito y lo dejó en paz, eso ya era algo de un buen gesto. Además chica o no, seguramente haría algo _educado_.

El día anterior, con las canciones, con una recordó a un chico con el que bailó casi a escondidas una ocasión. Y bien recuerda que al mismo chico besó. Aquel chico le gustó y quiso llevarlo a una cita como a cualquier persona que se le pretendía. Pero la situación era diferente, todo tuvo que ser a escondidas, aunque a él nunca le avergonzó el saber que también podría atraerle un chico, así como una chica.

El único que sabía aquello era Steve, desde aquel entonces, y éste nunca le juzgó mal, para nada. Y en lo que pudo observar del presente, era que aquello ya no se mantenía en secreto. Cuando anduvo por las calles llegó a encontrarse a varios chicos tomados de la mano, incluso unos besándose, igual chicas. Saberlo no le causó ninguna emoción, ya que no era como si él haya tenido siquiera el pensamiento de _enamorarse_. En su situación aquello no era opción, era absurdo.

Cuando pretendió volver a dejar de lado esos pensamientos, fue que se dio cuenta de que en algún punto había vuelto a mirar a Sam. Era un tipo inquieto y ahora lo tenía ahí tan tranquilo, como si dormir en su cama fuese algo común.

Tocaron a su puerta y fue cuando desvió la mirada. Miró la puerta, luego a la laptop, volvió a Sam. Ahora que tenía a alguien del otro lado de la puerta pretendiendo pasar, se daba cuenta de quizás aquello sería una escena extraña. Y como no respondió por andar divagando una vez más, quien le solicitaba entró.

Steve apareció de nuevo en su vista. El Cap ya tenía los labios entreabiertos como para comenzar a hablar, pero al parecer también llamó su atención la situación en que los encontró.

 

—Está dormido — atinó a decir Bucky en voz baja. Steve asintió con una mueca curiosa en su rostro y se acercó más para hablarle en el mismo tono bajo.

—¿Qué ves?

—Una película — señaló, aunque justo ésta terminaba.

—Al parecer a Sam no le gustó.

—Y él la eligió — Steve sonrió al parecer guardándose comentarios cursis. Bucky podía distinguirlo en sus muecas y con esas miraditas intercaladas entre Sam y él. Que se conformara con saber que en realidad sus dos mejores amigos no se odiaban en verdad.

—¿Lo dejarás ahí? — le preguntó Rogers con una sonrisita ingenua. James sólo se encogió de hombros. Ambos miraron a Sam cuando comenzó a despertar algo desorientado, y luego les observó con pánico.

—Oh, lo siento, me quedé dormido. ¡No fue mi intención! Las píldoras para el dolor me dan sueño y…— hablaba apresurado y apenado — ¡Cielos! No me hiciste nada malvado, ¿verdad, Barnes? — su expresión fue de terror y Bucky lo aprovechó para darle sólo una sonrisa maliciosa. Steve casi estalla en risas.

—Sam, no creo que…

—Steve, estás de testigo que Bucky me hizo algo malo — dramatizó — Haz que confiese.

—Él está de mi lado — le dijo Bucky. Steve sólo se encogió de hombros.

—¿¡Me puso algo en la cara!? — de pronto gritó. Corrió cojeando al baño para mirarse en el espejo.

—Descuida. No podría empeorar tu rostro, aunque me los propusiera.

—¡Te odio!

—Me alegra que cada vez se lleven mejor — la sonrisa en el rostro de Steve no podía ser más sincera en ese momento.

 

——————————————

 

Algunos días más pasaron sin novedades. Para unos eran aburridos, para otros estresantes. Para Bucky fueron ¿diferentes? No hallaba una palabra para definir aquellos días, y no quería decir tan abiertamente que fueron buenos, ya que estuvo conviviendo mucho con Sam, haciéndosele costumbre.

Habían hecho lo de la música y la película, después hubo un día en que Sam le llevó unos libros. Después fue turno de Bucky de descubrir la música que le gustaba a Wilson, así como las películas modernas e igualmente la literatura. La música le gustó, pero las películas… algunas eran muy raras y bobas. En distintas ocasiones más de media película se la pasaron discutiendo la falta de coherencia en algunas escenas o los personajes. Era divertido hacer enfadar a Sam. Pero mejor era hacerlo reír, porque éste al principio quería tragarse la risa, y al no lograrlo estallaba en carcajadas contagiosas.

En un punto Bucky se dio cuenta de que reía como no lo hizo en décadas. Y lo hacía porque estaba disfrutando al fin algo. Lo que no se creía era que todo eso se debía a Sam. Es decir, es un buen tipo, pero jamás se le hubiese ocurrido pasar momentos así con él. El desgraciado le agradaba demasiado y ya todos lo notaban, pues ya no era novedad verlos juntos.

Hasta en una ocasión que las raras películas de Sam le aburrieron y ahora él se quedó dormido, —pero con la diferencia de que en cuanto Falcon se dio cuenta comenzó a molestarle para despertarlo— se aferró a la cama como un niño haciendo berrinche, sólo para quedar un momento más cerca de él. No por culpa de la película iban a cortar tan rápido su “reunión” de ese día.

Aquella ocasión Sam le había aventado todas las almohadas a la cara y algún otro objeto. Algunas se las regresó Bucky de la misma forma, pero otras las arrojaba al lado contrario para dejarlo sin “proyectiles”. Entonces Falcon había proseguido a empujarle con sus propias manos con la intención de tirarlo de la cama, y por supuesto que Bucky no se lo permitió. Era más fuerte de Wilson, aunque ya no tuviese su brazo de metal. Por lo que le tomó de la muñeca cuando le empujaba de nuevo, tomó impulso para arrojarlo ahora él, pero le falta apoyo sin su brazo, así que el resultado fue que ambos se desequilibraran y para no caer uno encima del otro se movieron como pudieron y terminaron chocando sus frentes. Fue un golpe duro y quizá muy estúpido, por ello en lugar de enojarse o seguir “peleando” se soltaron a reír hasta faltarles el aire.

Claro que al otro día se podía notar el golpe marcado graciosamente en sus frentes. _“Una noche salvaje, eh”, “Les dije que esa posición no”_ , fueron parte de los comentarios que escucharon de parte de Clint y Scott cuando todos le vieron y de inmediato crearon sus propias teorías. Al resto les provocó una risa, pero ellos dos no reían, pero tampoco les molestaba. Y explicar el verdadero motivo de cómo sucedió eso, les resultaba más embarazoso. Así que, ¿era mejor que pensaran que había tenido sexo “salvaje” con Falcon? Bucky se aguantó una risa ante su pensamiento, pues estaban todos en el comedor.  

De acuerdo, habían sido días entretenidos.

Su sueño también se había vuelto más apacible. Pero justo esta noche comenzó de nuevo con las pesadillas. Aunque sabía que más que ser pesadillas eran recuerdos de las atrocidades que cometió. Le torturaban por largo tiempo en el que no podía despertar, hasta que agitado se levantaba de la cama. Sangre, gritos, ojos en pánico.

Le tomaba tiempo estabilizarse, se sentía desorientado al principio y su corazón latía desbocado, con miedo. Lo primero que le hacía saber que aquello no estaba pasando era percibir que ya no tenía el brazo de metal, después al ver la habitación y todo en calma.

Se puso de pie, con su cuerpo temblando del miedo que le provocaba todo eso. Fue hasta su baño para echarse agua en el rostro, respiró profundamente varias veces para calmar su corazón. Puso atención a los sonidos del exterior: todo estaba silencioso. No miró el reloj pero seguro seguía siendo de madrugada.

Sentía que necesitaba un trago, sabía que no le haría ni el mínimo efecto, además era imbécil pensar en ello y en ese lugar nunca les habían llevado ninguna clase de bebida alcohólica. De cualquier modo, salió de la habitación en silencio para dirigirse hasta la cocina a ver qué se encontraba para beber. Algo refrescante, lo que fuese.

Al pasar por la puerta de la habitación de Steve se vio que ésta estaba entreabierta, dudó por unos segundos si la cerraba, si entraba o la tocaba para saber qué había pasado. Pero en su estado de paranoia se fue por abrirla con sigilo. En el interior todo estaba a oscuras, quiso prestar atención para ver si captaba la respiración de su amigo, algo que le dijese que ahí estaba y sólo se había olvidado de cerrar la puerta. Pero no se escuchaba nada. Encendió la luz y la habitación estaba vacía.

Con más precaución y discreción continuó caminando. Al dar la vuelta en el pasillo de las habitaciones se tiene que bajar sólo cinco escalones y ya se encontraban las demás salas. Por ello fue con cuidado, asomándose discretamente para ver si algo malo pasaba, pues todo era visible al tener las paredes de vidrio.

En la sala principal no había nada, en la cocina tampoco, en las que estaban cerca igual de tranquilas y con las luces apagadas. Por instinto siguió hasta el fondo donde estaban los laboratorios: dónde le hacían las pruebas y otro donde tenían todas las computadoras y sus sofisticadas tecnologías de vigilancia.

Se tensó cuando vio las luces encendidas en ésta última sala.

Escabulléndose para que no le vieran, encontró un ángulo para ver el interior de la sala quedando él en parte de la oscuridad.

Casi respiró tranquilo de nuevo cuando se dio cuenta de que era Steve quien estaba ahí, solo. Pero de inmediato se cuestionó qué era lo que hacía Steve en la madrugada en aquella sala. ¿Buscando información?

Las pantallas eran enormes, por lo que podía alcanzar a ver lo que buscaba su amigo, pero primero le miró a él. La situación por principio pudo parecer un poco sospechosa, pero mirando el semblante de Steve no parecía nada de eso.

Rogers tenía la mirada gacha, sus dedos de una mano casi temblaban sobre el teclado como dudando en lo que estaba haciendo. Mientras que con la otra mano sostenía un teléfono celular, o mejor dicho; apretaba aquel aparto.

Los ojos de Bucky viajaron por fin a la pantalla. La información de Tony Stark era la que se reflejaba.

El vacío en el pecho de James volvió con mucha fuerza, al igual que su angustia. Y su corazón se estrujó cuando notó que Steve mejor soltó el teléfono antes de destrozarlo, llevando ahora sus manos a cubrir sus ojos.

Escuchó un sollozo y ya no pudo permanecer más ahí. Corrió de vuelta a su habitación.

Steve esperaba algún llamado de Tony, pero éste no había llegado a pesar de todo el tiempo que había transcurrido. Pero Steve tampoco se atrevía a llamarle. Lo extrañaba, lo necesitaba y no sabía que hacer… Y todo era su culpa.

De nuevo cayó una gran culpa sobre él, haciéndole mirar todo lo que provocó. Steve le importaba más que nadie, y le partió el alma verlo sufrir así. ¿Cuánto ha estado así esperando por una simple llamada de Stark? Y sabía que no era el único en haber abandonado algo, todos los demás que estaban en ese mismo sitio extrañaban a alguien. Y todo era su culpa.

No lo valía. Lo supo.

No podrían regresar a sus vidas quizá nunca. Stark jamás perdonaría a Steve por defenderle a él.

¿Por qué Rogers tuvo que renunciar a todo por él? ¿Por qué él lo permitió?

Creyó que ya no sería capaz de llorar, hasta que sus mejillas estuvieron empapadas con todo lo que rondaba ahora en su mente.

 

—————————————

 

—Buck… — era la cuarta vez que Steve llamaba a su puerta.

 

Lo asumía a que no se había levantado para ir a tomar el desayuno con ellos, en realidad había salido de su habitación en toda la mañana. Pero no mentía si decía que eso debía a que no sentía la mínima fuerza. Era como si se le hubiera ido el poco de alma que había creído recuperar en sus días con Falcon.

 

—Ya me harté, voy a entrar — anunció antes de forzar la puerta y entrar. Ya traía su mirada preocupada. Bucky estaba sentado en la cama desordenada, mirando un punto fijo en la pared sin expresión alguna… como antes — ¿Qué ha pasado? Dime qué te sucede, por favor.

 

Bucky tragó duro, sintiendo cómo tenía un nudo en la garganta. Estaba dispuesto a decirle a Steve qué pasaba. Decirle que le advirtió que él no valdría tanto sacrificio, que mejor hubiese peleado con él desde que se reencontraron en Washington para que le hubiese matado y así se libraba de problemas, porque él ya no era una persona, sino un peligro. Que no tiene solución por más que lo intenten, así que desista y trate de enmendar la situación con su _familia_. Pero en lugar de eso, mejor calló. Sabe que Steve es necio y seguirá firme en su decisión de estar con él pase lo que pase. Bucky tendría que tomar todo en sus manos.

 

—Nada. Pesadillas como siempre — le contesto sin voltear a mirarle.

—Creí que ya habían desaparecido.

—Nunca se irán.

—Bucky…

—No, Steve… no digas más — con dolor le interrumpió — Necesito estar solo. En verdad. Por favor no vayas a insistir.

—… Ok.

 

No quiso ver la mueca dolida de Steve, pero ya no podía soportar más. Necesitaba actuar ya, hacer algo. No podría arreglar nada de lo sucedido, pero al menos buscaría la forma de no continuar destruyendo todo.

En todo el día y la tarde no salió de la habitación, no fue al laboratorio y no atendió ningún llamado a su puerta; todos de Steve y Sam.

No podría tomar otro de aquellos días con Sam como si todo pudiese ir bien. Todo lo que hiciera apuntaba a ser trágico, porque si su lazo con Sam se hacía más fuerte, tarde o temprano terminaría hiriéndolo como a Steve.

Y luego se lamentó más al darse cuenta de que quizá para eso era tarde… Sam ya era importante para él. Aunque probablemente para Falcon no signifique nada y en ese caso Wilson seguiría a salvo. Esperaba eso.

Al anochecer por fin salió de la habitación, cuando tuvo claro qué es lo mejor que se podría hacer. Fue directo al laboratorio, en su paso, Steve y Sam le siguieron preguntándole un montón de cosas, a lo que él respondió de la forma más natural posible.

 

—Hoy aplicaremos… — en cuanto miraron a James en el laboratorio, comenzó a decir una de los científicos que siempre estaban en el laboratorio.

—No — interrumpió Bucky — Sé que no hay solución, o al menos no ahora. Así que lo mejor es que vuelva a dormir hasta que… se pueda hacer algo.

—Señor, Barnes…

—Bucky — ahora interrumpía Steve, tomándole con brusquedad del hombro para que girara a mirarlo — no es necesario algo así.

—Pero es lo única solución por el momento. Hará que yo deje de sentirme así…

—¿Es posible? — cuestionó Steve a los científicos. Su voz estaba teñida de esperanza porque le dijeran que no era posible, o mejor aún; que le dijeran que ya tenían la solución para eliminar el daño de Hydra en Bucky.

—Sí — sin embargo le respondieron con seguridad.

—Lo haré — sentenció Bucky.

—Prepararemos todo y mañana estará listo.

 

Asintió y dio media vuelta para volver a su habitación, no sin antes mirar a Steve con confianza y darle un vistazo a Sam que había permanecido en silencio, pero que tenía una mueca muy parecida a la de Steve.

 

————————————

 

El viento era frío, agradable para él. Todo era tan densamente oscuro en el exterior que la luz del balcón iluminaba tenuemente.

Bucky había terminado en ese balcón después de haber estado en su habitación unos minutos más. Volvió a pedir a Steve que le dejase solo, porque sabía que le insistiría en que no hiciera aquello y no quería pelear con él, sería difícil tener esa conversación luego de haberle herido tanto.

Así que ahí estaba solo a media noche en ese balcón. Convenciéndose aún de que esa decisión era la correcta. No seguiría poniendo en peligro a los demás y él dejaba de sentir. Ojalá le dejaran para siempre así, congelado. No había diferencia, no había podido disfrutar ni vivir nada de cualquier modo.

Bufó cuando sus recuerdos fueron golpeados con las risas y los momentos melosos que compartió las últimas semanas con Sam, como queriendo reafirmarle que sí hubo momentos que disfrutó.

Y ahora sonreía. Maldita sea. Estúpido Wilson. Estúpido tipo despreocupado. Jodido tonto.

 

—Hola… — la voz del maldito tonto tras su espalda. E irremediablemente hizo sonreír más a Bucky por el hecho de que Sam apareciera justo cuando le pensaba.

—Sam… — le respondió sin girarse. Ya sabía que Falcon se uniría… esperaba.

—Así que… — se recargó justo a su lado en el balcón, cruzando los brazos y mirando hacia enfrente como si algo pudiese distinguirse en esa oscuridad.

—Sí — lo soltó sólo por la pausa tan larga de Falcon.

—No es la solución.

—Sí lo es.

—Si les das más tiempo-

—No, Sam — le calló — Todo lo que pasó fue culpa mía, y no trates de convencerme de lo contario. Lo he arruinado para todos ustedes y no puedo remediarlo, pero si ya no estoy aquí tal vez les sea más fácil poder recuperar algo de sus vidas. Y todo el daño que cause durante tanto tiempo...

—No fuiste tú.

—¡Fui yo! — por fin se miraron cara a cara — Lo recuerdo todo. Fui yo con mis propias manos.

—Hydra tenía el control sobre ti, realmente no sabías lo que hacías. Fuiste utilizado.

—Igual lo hice y ya debo pagar por ello. Pero en estas circunstancias aún se corre riesgo de que puedan utilizarme si alguien me encuentra, así que mientras no puedan quitar el control que tienen sobre mí, estoy mejor en el hielo.

—Pero sé que tu intención es ya no salir de ahí — la expresión de Sam era de dolor y Bucky estuvo seguro de que jamás le había tocado ver esa mueca en Sam. Le provocó sentirse terrible.

—Será el castigo merecido.

—Bucky… todos hemos hecho algo malo alguna vez y se nos ha perdonado. Algunas personas han hecho cosas terribles y lo enmendaron. Stark y Ultrón, Natasha y su pasado, Wanda aliándose con Ultron, Bruce Banner y Hulk… Quiero que sepas que también puedes ser perdonado.

—Ya no encuentro otra solución para mi propia tranquilidad… Es también una salida egoísta.

—Por favor, Bucky, puede haber más opciones — casi rogaba con la mirada triste.

—Es la que yo he elegido —le dijo tranquilo, intentando sonreír para borrar la preocupación en Sam. Maldita sea, Sam se preocupaba por él y eso le hacía sentir tan bien y pésimo a la vez. Lo odiaba — Todo irá bien sin mí.

—¿Qué debo hacer para que cambies de opinión?

—Nada, Sam —le miró a los ojos por unos segundos, en silencio — Regresa dentro, esto está helando y podría hacerte daño a ti.

—No porque yo no haya estado congelado como tú o Steve significa que sea tan delicado.

—Te lesionaste el tobillo en un simple entrenamiento.

—Y sané en tres días — ahora hacía una de sus rabietas, ocasionando una sonrisa sincera en Bucky. Lo extrañaría demasiado.

—Ya estás helado — comentó cuando por un torpe instinto llevó a presionar el dorso de su mano contra una de las mejillas de Sam. Vio los ojos un poco sorprendidos de éste por el gesto, pero a esas alturas a Bucky le estaba valiendo un carajo lo que pensara Wilson de él —. Echaré de menos todos los días contigo.

 

Sam parecía haberse quedado sin palabras, y a Bucky le seguía importando poco. Después de todo la tensión momentánea en el cuerpo de Sam por el contacto había desaparecido y el ambiente no era incómodo. Se sonreían y la mirada de Falcon ahora era dulce.

Dejándose guiar todavía por su instinto más delicado, James deslizó su mano ahora tras la nuca de Sam, en un gesto demasiado afectivo. Y un nuevo impulso le invadió al ver en esos poco minutos tantas emociones reflejadas en el rostro de Sam, en el atractivo rostro de Sam. No le sorprendió admitirse encontrar atractivo a Falcon, desde mucho antes lo sabía y con cada momento agradable con él le cautivó más. Así que no era nada nuevo, quizá sólo el hecho de decírselo a sí mismo tal cual.

El nuevo impulso era querer besarle. Y lo sentía de una forma tan melosa como sus antiquísimas citas. Tan cautivado por una persona que sólo quería disfrutarla por más tiempo. Pero no tenía más tiempo con Sam que sólo esa noche.

No se iba a engañar convenciéndose de que no se encontraba nervioso por lo que quería hacer, por ello aún no había actuado. Pero si seguía dudando quizá se le iría la oportunidad y no podría perdonárselo.

De una forma demasiada lenta fue acercándose más al rostro de Sam, para poder leer con tiempo alguna señal o gesto de rechazo. Al ver que sólo la mirada de Sam se había desviado hacia sus labios y seguía sin moverse, fue que Bucky continuó.

Sus labios se juntaron y sólo entonces cerró los párpados. Estaban fríos y percibió un leve temblor.

Por varios segundos sólo se quedó así, en un beso casto, con su mano todavía en la nuca de Sam. No sabía si continuar a más, o siquiera si recordaba cómo besar, aunque seguro eso no se olvida. Así que cuando ahora una de las manos de Sam subió hasta posarse sobre su hombro, la sintió como señal de continuar.

Entreabrieron sus labios para proseguir a besarse en serio. Lento, demasiado lento. Muy rápido los labios de Sam obtuvieron calor por el roce y por la saliva de Bucky que alcanzaba a mezclarse.

Cambiaron el ángulo de sus cabezas y con ello el ritmó se aceleró un poco. Bucky dudó en involucrar su lengua, pero ya eran unos malditos adultos seguramente con un montón de trastornos como para dudar en algo así. Fue por ello que primero rozó su lengua contra el labio inferior de Sam como invitación, y fue increíble cuando éste aceptó el nuevo beso.

Una de las manos de Sam permaneció sobre su hombro y la otra ahora se establecía en su cadera con una leve presión quizá de nerviosismo. Con ello Bucky bajó su única mano hasta abrazar con ella a Sam.

Bucky estaba imbécilmente orgulloso de redescubrir que seguía siendo bueno besando, pero carajo, que Sam también sabía cómo hacerlo de una forma increíble.

Apretó su espalda ante la cosquilla de querer más y tener que reprimirse. Quería morderle los labios, era tan tentador. Demasiado. El ritmo del beso ya podría ser desenfrenado y no quería arruinarlo.

Con un esfuerzo enorme se separó de él, con una leve mordida para no quedarse sólo en fantasía.

Juntó sus frentes de forma cursi, aunque sin reparar en ello. Ambos respiraban de prisa como si hubiesen corrido en lugar de besarse y los párpados seguían cerrados.

 

—Sam… — le llamó sin separarse, y todavía sin volver a mirarse.

—¿Mmm?

—¿Estás bien?

—No lo sé — por su respuesta fue que se separaron un poco sólo para volver a abrir los ojos y mirarse.

—Lo siento — Dios, estaba a punto de entrar en pánico.

—No te disculpes, ha sido uno de los mejores besos que he tenido — y el maldito hablaba tan despreocupado y comenzó a confundir a Bucky —. Me refiero a que… me he besado con un hombre, y uno del siglo pasado. Con un viejo. Y lo peor es que me ha gustado. ¿Qué se hace en esos casos?

—Eres un idiota — soltó una leve risa al ver la sonrisa burlona en Sam.

—Lo sé — volvió a recargarse en el barandal con una sonrisa melancólica — Tan idiota que no puedo convencerte de desistir a tu decisión de volver a dormir indefinidamente.

—Lo siento. Soy igual de idiota.

—Eso ya lo sé…

—Por expresarte lo que siento la última noche que me queda.

—La noche es larga. Es lo que dicen — dijo encogiéndose de hombros, mirando hacia la oscuridad para disimular su tono travieso.

—Pero no sé si tú sientes lo mismo.

—Tú no me dijiste nada, sólo me besaste, pero sé percibir cosas — le sonrió ladinamente — ¿No te dijo algo el que te haya correspondido? Pero si tienes dudas, quizá con esto te quede más claro: Jamás me había besado con un chico, no es que así me lo haya propuesto, sino que no había conocido a alguien con quien surgiera un sentimiento así.

—¿De odio? — jugó con él.

—Sabes a lo que me refiero — sonrió divertido — ¿Y tú qué dices?

—Te quiero…, aunque seas un idiota.

—Basta, o me harás llorar — su tono fue sarcástico y rodó los ojos.

 

Bucky sonrió alegremente, y volviéndole a tomar del rostro reanudó los besos.

Seguía sintiéndose egoísta al estar disfrutando enormemente ese momento. Su felicidad momentánea, mientras Steve seguía seguro sufriendo. Mañana él quedaría fuera de sus vidas e injustamente le estaba arrebatando esta noche a Sam, sin promesas de que habría más de esto, quizá mejores momentos. Pero Sam estaba ofreciéndole el momento, aun sabiendo lo que seguiría. Tenía la autorización de ser egoísta esa noche. Tenía derecho a pasar un último momento feliz.

 

——————————

 

Por la mañana despertó con un sentimiento de ligereza, algo difícil de explicar. No recordaba en qué momento cayó dormido, pero el despertar a lado de Sam fue garantía de que disfrutó de él hasta donde su fuerza le permitió.

Y antes de que el sentimiento de calma y seguridad le abandonase para llenarle de dudas y más deseos egoístas, como el quedarse más tiempo junto a Sam, se levantó de la cama y salió directo rumbo al laboratorio.

Los científicos ya estaban ahí, alistando los últimos detalles. Steve llegó unos segundos después, hablando con él. Todavía quería convencerle de no hacerlo, y Bucky volvió a darle sus argumentos, dejándole saber que no habría vuelta atrás a su decisión.

Cundo estuvo dentro de la cápsula fue más claro para él mismo también, de que de verdad no habría vuelta atrás.

Quizá sí encontrarían la forma de ayudarle y así enmendaría sus errores tanto como le dijo Sam. Intentaría hacer las cosas bien, no sólo al compensar todo el daño que hizo, sino hasta permitirse encontrar su felicidad; con su mejor amigo y si Sam aún estaría ahí, con él.

Y si nunca encontraban la forma de ayudarle, sólo esperaba que todos hayan podido rehacer sus vidas, que vuelvan a ser felices, a estar con quienes son importantes para ellos. Que Steve le perdonara por lo que provocó, que Sam se olvidase completamente de él, como si nunca hubiera aparecido en su camino para que su vida vuelva a ser tranquila y encuentre aquel _sentimiento_ en alguien que de verdad lo merezca.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
